Dishonored Tarot Deck
Included within the Special Edition of Dishonored is a 78-card tarot deck themed on the game, which is usable for playing the Game of Nancy, as well as for divination. The deck consists of 22 Major Arcana and 56 Minor Arcana cards, but differs from traditional tarot decks in both the names for Major Arcana and their positioning. While Arkane Studios did not provide a companion book or online information to accompany the deck and explain its occult symbolism for divination purposes, Harvey Smith, Co-Creative Director of Dishonored, stated on Twitter: A set of updated cards was released with the Game of the Year Edition of Dishonored, available to those who pre-ordered the game from GameStop. They feature characters from The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches, such as Lizzy Stride, Billie Lurk, and Delilah Copperspoon. It also contains updated character classes, such as the Butchers and the Brigmore Witches. Major Arcana I - Judgement: Emily Kaldwin, daughter of the late Empress and rightful heir to the throne of Gristol. II - Lust: Madame Prudence, owner and mistress of the Golden Cat pleasure house. III - The Man on Stilts: One of the tallboys, heavily armored and chemically enhanced members of the City Watch that stalk the streets of Dunwall on their stilts. IV - The Boatman: Samuel Beechworth, sailor, ferryman and moral guide of Death, Corvo Attano. V - The Witch: Vera Moray, now known as Granny Rags, who is blind, mad and deceitful, and not quite as harmless as one might think. VI - The Weeper: Victims of the plague in its last stage, weepers are senseless horrors that roam the streets of Dunwall, abandoned by society. VII - The Lady: Lady Boyle, a ruthless mistress and powerful supporter of the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows. VIII - Regret: Daud, leader of a group of assassins and the one responsible for killing the Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, "blessed" with dark powers by the Outsider. IX - The Urchin Prince: Slackjaw, ruthless, yet principled leader of the Bottle Street Gang. X - The Twins: The Pendleton twins, Custis and Morgan, slavers, sadists and corrupt members of parliament who support the Lord Regent. XI - The Hermit: Piero Joplin, a socially inept genius, alchemist, weaponsmith and member of the Loyalists who oppose the Lord Regent. XII - The Artist: Anton Sokolov, Royal Physician, unscrupulous scientist, and inventor. XIII - Cruelty: The Royal Interrogator, a sadistic torturer with a dark passion and an even darker secret. XIV - The Governess: Callista Curnow, a member of the Loyalists and a caring tutor to Emily Kaldwin. XV - Nobility: Treavor Pendleton, the younger brother of the malicious Pendleton twins, as well as a leading member of the Loyalists. XVI - The High Overseer: Thaddeus Campbell, a corrupt supporter of the Lord Regent, and Teague Martin, a leading member of the Loyalists. XVII - The Drowned Man: Admiral Farley Havelock, astute military mind and leader of the Loyalists who will go to great lengths to see his work done. XVIII - The Lord Regent: Hiram Burrows, the former Royal Spymaster for the Empress and instigator of her assassination, who now rules Gristol with an iron first. XIX - The Empress: Jessamine Kaldwin, beloved Empress of the Empire of the Isles, who died at the hands of the assassin Daud in order to enable the coup d'état of Hiram Burrows. XX - The World: A map of the Empire. XXI - Death: Corvo Attano, once Lord Protector and bodyguard of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin, who was framed for her murder by Hiram Burrows. Freed by the Loyalists, he now treads a thin line between vengeance and justice. The Outsider: A timeless being of magic and mystery that takes interest in select humans, including Corvo Attano. Minor Arcana The Suit of Rats - A suit of 14 cards, represented by rats. The Suit of Swords - A suit of 14 cards, represented by swords. The Suit of Pistols - A suit of 14 cards, represented by pistols. The Suit of Skulls - A suit of 14 cards, represented by skulls. Each suit contains four face cards (King, Queen, Commoner, and Jack) and ten numbered cards in descending order from 10 to 1. Use in Divination While not specifically designed to standards of modern tarot decks, the cards within the Dishonored Tarot deck can theoretically be linked to their Arcana counterparts by using their representative character and personalities, compared with the meanings given to certain tarot cards. There are multiple possibilities regarding how the Dishonored tarot deck aligns with the standard tarot deck, which can be found here. Trivia *In-universe, a modified version of the Dishonored Tarot Deck is used, called the "Game of Nancy Tarot Deck". **Game of Nancy cards can be found during The Knife of Dunwall at the Timsh Estate and in a cell in Coldridge Prison during The Brigmore Witches. **To complete a side objective during the Eminent Domain mission, Daud must bleed on and burn The World card from a Game of Nancy deck. *Another card game unrelated to the Game of Nancy is mentioned in Dishonored. During the mission The Royal Physician, a City Watch guard describes several types of hands to Earl, a lower guard, who doesn't accept his defeat at cards. In growing order: basic Pair, Two Pair, Tall Towers, Captain's Quarters, Dunwall, Royal Dunwall and The Lord Regent's Purse. *It is possible to tell which way up a card in the Dishonored deck has been dealt by looking at the Outsider symbol on the back. *The Minor Arcana can be used as common playing cards. Gallery Special Edition Major Arcana tarot box.png|''Dishonored'' Tarot Deck - Special Edition tarot back.png|Back design Tarot emily.png|I. Judgement - Emily Kaldwin Tarot prudence.png|II. Lust - Madame Prudence Tarot tallboy.png|III. The Man on Stilts - Tallboy Tarot samuel.png|IV. The Boatman - Samuel Beechworth Tarot vera moray.png|V. The Witch - Vera Moray Tarot weeper.png|VI. The Weeper Ladyboyletarot.png|VII. The Lady - Lady Boyle Tarot daud.png|VIII. Regret - Daud Tarot slackjaw.png|IX. The Urchin Prince - Slackjaw Tarot pendletwins.png|X. The Twins - Custis and Morgan Pendleton Tarot piero.png|XI. The Hermit - Piero Joplin Tarot Sokolov.png|XII. The Artist - Anton Sokolov Tarot Morris Sullivan.png|XIII. Cruelty - Morris Sullivan Tarot Callista Curnow.png|XIV. The Governess - Callista Curnow Tarot Treavor Pendleton.png|XV. Nobility - Treavor Pendleton Tarot High Overseer.png|XVI. The High Overseer - Teague Martin and Thaddeus Campbell Tarot Farley Havelock.png|XVIII. The Drowned Man - Farley Havelock Tarot Hiram Burrows.png|XVIII. The Lord Regent - Hiram Burrows Tarot Jessamine Kaldwin.png|XIX. The Empress - Jessamine Kaldwin Tarot Isles.png|XX. The World - Empire of the Isles Tarot Corvo Attano.png|XXI. Death - Corvo Attano Tarot Outsider.png|The Outsider Minor Arcana tarot king pistols.jpg|King of Pistols tarot queen pistols.jpg|Queen of Pistols tarot commoner pistols.jpg|Commoner of Pistols tarot jack pistols.jpg|Jack of Pistols tarot king rats.jpg|King of Rats tarot queen rats.jpg|Queen of Rats tarot commoner rats.jpg|Commoner of Rats tarot jack rats.jpg|Jack of Rats tarot king skulls.jpg|King of Skulls tarot queen skulls.jpg|Queen of Skulls tarot commoner skulls.jpg|Commoner of Skulls tarot jack skulls.jpg|Jack of Skulls tarot king swords.jpg|King of Swords tarot queen swords.jpg|Queen of Swords tarot commoner swords.jpg|Commoner of Swords tarot jack swords.jpg|Jack of Swords tarot 1 swords.jpg|One of Swords tarot 1 rats.jpg|One of Rats tarot 1 skulls.jpg|One of Skulls tarot 1 pistols.jpg|One of Pistols Game of the Year Edition Tarot0.jpg|''Dishonored'' Tarot Deck - Game of the Year Edition Tarot3.jpg|I. Judgement - Emily Kaldwin Tarot06.jpg|VIII. Regret - Daud Tarot07.jpg|IX. The Exalted Urchin - Billie Lurk and Slackjaw Tarot08.jpg|X. The Twins - Pendleton Twins Tarot1.jpg|XII. The Artist - Anton Sokolov and Delilah Copperspoon Tarot2.jpg|XIV. The Governess - Callista Curnow Tarot05.jpg|XIX. The Empress - Jessamine Kaldwin the world01.jpg|XX. The World - Empire of the Isles Tarot04.jpg|XXI. Death - Corvo Attano Tarot4.jpg|The Outsider Tarot02.jpg|Commoner of Swords - Butchers Tarot03.jpg|Jack of Swords - Brigmore Witches Tarot01.jpg|Commoner of Pistols - Lizzy Stride In-Game game of nancy.png|Game of Nancy Tarot Deck. The Tarot Card The World.png|The World card in The Knife of Dunwall. Cards01.png|An abandoned game of Nancy at Coldridge Prison. Granny recipe8.png|The deck at the Timsh Estate. de:Dishonored Tarotdeck ru:Карты Таро Category:Dishonored Category:The Knife of Dunwall Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Media